


Whispered Bloodlust

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [25]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Drama, Explicit Language, Murder, Paranoia, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Something's wrong with Kaname Chidori.  She's invited all her friends to a huge party, and even invited the Testarossas. However, something deep inside her is making her act strange... even if it means to kill her victims.





	Whispered Bloodlust

In a dark room, that one night, a girl in long white hair, done in a braided ponytail, walked into the room. She closed the door and whispered, “She’s not here…”

A boy with long white hair pointed at a desk. “Look…”

They both approached the desk, which was wooden and slightly scratched. The girl approached the desk and saw a small scroll, with a huge lump on it. The girl opened the scroll and gasped in horror. The boy asked, “Tessa?”

Tessa asked, “Yeah?”

He asked her, as their eyes were dilated and shocked, “Do you noticed something familiar about this scroll?”

Tessa sniffled, “You mean… that it’s Sousuke’s severed fingers in the scroll?”

There were four fingers inside the scroll, covered in blood, and was shriveling a bit. A woman in long blue hair appeared from behind them. The boy whispered, “If only we would’ve believed him… he would still be alive…”

Tessa sobbed, “Oh, Leonard… Could it be that we befriended a deranged homicidal maniac?”

The woman said, “Do you think this is a problem?”

The twins shrieked in horror, as a woman was armed with a chainsaw. Her uniform was tattered and ruined, and covered in blood. It was a white long-sleeved uniform with a red bow, and green trim, with a green skirt. She has long blue hair, with a red bow at the end. She shrilled, as Leonard and Tessa were cornered.

* * *

_This is “**Tales of the Bizarre**”… and for this special “Full Metal Panic” fic, Miz-K has decided to go deeper into the darkest territory of his mind, in which he never wanted to visit, in a long time._   
_ Picture, if you will, Kaname Chidori, Jindai High School Student-turned-psychopathic murderer. In one fell swoop, her life as a normal student was turned upside-down. She kills others that she sees in her path, and to do so, she wants to kill and maim others, no matter what. Kaname Chidori is about to open up, and become a barbaric person, in which she doesn’t want to be._

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #50:  
Whispered Bloodlust_ **

* * *

** _Disclaimer: _ ** _This fic contains excess amount of violence, blood and gore, and so much nudity, that it may be removed from the site, upon publishing date; and must NOT be read by younger viewers. Also, this is a “Full Metal Panic” fic, but I’ve made few of the characters revert to off-character roles.  
You’ve been warned!_

* * *

** _Three days earlier…_ **

* * *

One morning in Jindai High, Kaname was walking into the building, as she went to the shoe locker. She was greeted by Tessa, in her school uniform.

“Good morning, Chidori-senpai~!” Tessa smiled.

Kaname smiled, “Oh, good morning.”

Tessa giggled, as she put on her sandals. She said, “Senpai, you have anything to do, this weekend? We’re going to have a party for the seniors.”

“I hope so. I’m inviting everyone, including you two… I mean, they admire the Tessa Twins.”

“Leonard and I are delighted.”

“Great!”

They walked together, as Kaname said, “I’m still study for final exams, by the way. You?”

“Oh, yes… I’m starting to learn the basics. But this will be easy as pie.”

“Interesting…”

“Why? How did you do, last time?”

Kaname huffed, “Well, not so good… Sousuke has been pissing me off, after the teacher yelled at me… and only me.”

“What did Sagara-senpai do?”

She explained that he horded ammunition and guns into his backpack. She said that he needs to not bring rifles into the school. He agrees, but sadly apologized to her for his behavior. Tessa was a bit annoyed, and then giggled, “Sagara will be alright…”

Kaname barked, “Yeah, well… He’s _my _boyfriend. And I have to keep him in line… Besides, this isn’t the battlefield.”

Tessa smiled, “You and me both.”

Tessa waved goodbye, as she went to her classroom. Kaname went upstairs to the second floor, heading to her classroom. She was greeted by two twin girls in black hair, as they stared at her, in an emotionless look, holding their iPhones.

“Hello, Chidori.” The girl in long black hair said, “You’re early.”

The girl in short black hair added, “Didn’t want to be scolded for yesterday? Some boyfriend.”

They snorted. Kaname barked, “Shut up! Sousuke may be a hunter and a soldier, but he’s NOT an idiot!”

The girl in the short hair asked, “Did you tell her? The frail girl in silver hair…”

Kaname stated, “I did… But I told her everything I know of.”

The bell rang, as the teacher in a pink dress and brown hair appeared, “Fang, Lan, put your phones away! Miss Chidori, take your seat!”

Everyone sat down, as they began their first period of class. Kaname was working hard, as the teacher stared at her. She asked, “Miss Chidori, may I see you, after class?”

Kaname said, “Yes, ma’am…”

**XXXXX**

Downstairs, Tessa was sitting next to Leonard. Leonard smiled, “Good morning, Sis~!”

“Yes, hi, Leonard.”

“Did you talk to Kaname?”

“Yeah. She understands me. I mean, she’s my best friend, and we’re siblings.”

“I know.”

Leonard was worried, as he said, “Say, we invited to the party, this weekend? You’re so lucky to be invited by the upperclassmen.”

“Please… I wouldn’t miss this, for the world.”

They began homeroom, as Tessa sighed in bliss, “Ahhh… I cannot wait…”

**XXXXX**

After school, Kaname was talking to the teacher, as the teacher was scolding her.

“Miss Chidori, I know he’s your friend and all, but his destructive side has become more inept and rushed. If you ask me, with his rate of being destructive, he’ll be long, before you know it.”

The teacher explained, as Kaname nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

“And furthermore, I’m hearing rumors that you’re throwing a senior party, without my consent!”

“It’s only for this weekend! And I’m in the Student Council! Who says we can live a little?”

“No excuses, Miss Chidori! I advise that you study, rather than having fun.”

“Are you being strict to cast the asparagus to my leisure time?”

“I meant that you should fix your life schedule, now and then. I am not saying to cancel the party. I meant that I don’t want you to end up being some sort of dropout!”

Kaname argued, “ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM CONSIDERED A DROPOUT? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM CLASS REP IN THIS HOMEROOM! You can take it away from me, but you cannot take away my diplomatic right.”

“I know! NO ONE says that you’re not Homeroom Rep.” The teacher cried, and then pleaded, “Look! You’re in high school! Studying is one thing, but think of your future! You’re in the Senior Year! Have fun while you can, but only until Final Exams come. But your boyfriend is another story.”

As they were talking, as Tessa was up on the third floor, as she thought, “I grow worried over Chidori-senpai… I wish someone told me about this…”

_Tessa, during lunch hour, was met with Fang and Lan, the snobs from Kaname’s class, as they said that Kaname got in trouble, again. Tessa asked if it was because of her boyfriend. Fang joked that it was nothing, except her partying is somewhat uncalled for._

_“The senior party…” she whispered, “You don’t think she’ll cancel it!”_

_Lan huffed, eyes on her phone, “Don’t know… Don’t care… We’re invited, too, only to see it as the WORST party ever.”_

_Fang added, “She’s right. We’ll just enjoy ourselves, and act like asses.”_

_Tessa cried, “YOU’RE CRAZY! It’s going to be a blast! I’m invited, too! Where is she?”_

_Fang and Lan smirked, as Tessa walked off, “Now we know that it’s the worst. This loser is invited.”_

Tessa arrived at the teacher’s room, as she waited outside. The teacher continued onwards, saying lectures and words, even so much that Kaname was seething a bit, holding it in. The teacher scolded that partying like that, during the weekend will ruin her.

“If that party goes down, and something happens, I won’t be held responsible! Miss Chidori, if you are having this party, cancel it! Albeit, is your boyfriend invited?”

“Yes. But I told him NO weapons, whatsoe--!”

“It makes no difference! You cannot waste a weekend goofing off!”

Kaname was stunned, as the teacher was lecturing her, endless, and in a fast pace. Kaname seethed, until finally…

“Miss Chidori! Final Exams is near, and I will not have my top student be such a laidback idiot with a destructive boyfriend! Why don’t you talk to him about it and call off your party--?”

Kaname roared, “**WHY DON’T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU CUNT? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?**”

She gasped, as she covered her mouth. She whimpered, “Oh, god…”

Tessa appeared, as she called, “Senpai!”

She held her arm and said, “Ma’am, I’m sorry…”

The teacher asked, “Miss Testarossa? You’re not in Miss Chidori’s class!”

Tessa replied, “I’m sure she’s alright. And I’m sure Sagara-senpai will do his best, too! But I will not let you throw down onto her like that, ma’am!”

Kaname panted, as the teacher said, “Miss Chidori, please compose yourself.”

“She’s overworked…”

Kaname broke free and barked, “Let go!”

She said, “I don’t care if Sousuke becomes destructive OR if I throw a party or two! I’m only doing this, because I _know _I have a future! And if it means what I said will take it away from me, I don’t care! I do what I want, as long as I have friends and family! And you leave your petty arguments out of my life!”

She left, as the teacher called to her. But she didn’t listen. Tessa sniffled, “My god…”

She said to the teacher, “I heard the awful words she said. I’ll take blame for what she did… Chidori-senpai didn’t mean to.”

The teacher sighed, “I’m sorry… Tell Miss Chidori to see me again, tomorrow… for that sudden outburst.”

Tessa bowed and said, “Yes, ma’am.”

She left the room, as she went to find Kaname. She made it to outside, as Kaname was near a tree, crying. She sobbed, “Why did I say that?”

Tessa asked, “Senpai? You’re upset.”

Kaname sniffled, wiping her tears, “I know what I did was awful… but day-by-day, I get called in for the stupid shit that Sousuke does.”

Tessa said, “Just break up with him.”

“You don’t get it! He’s my one true love! Everything about this guy makes me who and what I am!”

“But the teacher… It’s wrong of you to mouth off at her… Why do you see her, every day?”

“Because…” Kaname sniffled, “My grades are excellent, but not perfect… Plus, every night… after I study my homework…”

She shivered, “I hear voices.”

“Huh?”

“Tessa… There was a reason I decided on a Senior Party… It… It happened in…”

“When did it start?”

“During the first day of my Senior Year.”

Tessa hugged her tight, and sobbed, “No… Please don’t cancel it… Kaname-senpai…”

Kaname asked, “Why are you being bawling at me?!”

“It’s okay… Just have fun… And steady yourself… That’s what I do, when I’m under stress.”

Kaname shoved her off and barked, “I’m NOT stressed! The voices tell me to study! If I get this party going, I’m going to lose those voices! But they won’t go away, Tessa! Can’t you see that?”

She then panicked, “That’s why I planned this… a party for the seniors… to get these voices to go away!”

She pleaded, “If I can’t stop it, how can I? I snapped at the teachers, I snap at the boys that court me, and most people are scared of me!”

“Well, you should’ve said something! I wanna help you…”

“YOU CAN’T!”

Tessa was heartbroken, as Kaname said, walking off, “I know you’re my friend and all… I only invited you for moral support… But now…”

Tessa explained, “Wait! I wanna come! But I have been friends with you, for a while now. I want to stay by your side…”

Kaname smiled, “Thanks.”

She left, as Tessa sniffled, “I’m sorry… Kaname-senpai…”

**XXXXX**

That evening, Kaname was walking home, by herself, as Sousuke was spending a week in detention. She got a text from Sousuke and it said: “_Kaname. Sorry if I cannot come with you, all the way home. Sousuke._”

Kaname sighed, as she replied, “I love him… But he needs self-control. He has me…”

She giggled, and then felt better. The words of the teacher’s lecture, however, haunt over her, as she was completely uneasy. She heard a voice that says “_The teacher… You keep hounding me…_”

She kept thinking, as she whispered, “She won’t… leave me… alone… Day… after day… after day…”

She held her head and moaned, “It drives me nuts! It’s…”

She groaned, on one knee. She thought, “That teacher… She’s ruining my life…”

Her eyes were dilated and bugged out, as she was strained. She then growled, “That… It’s stupid! I can’t party at my house?!”

She held herself and breathed heavily. Night began to fall, turning pitch black. Kaname was walking alone, in the middle of the night, as she was walking down the very dark pathway. She kept walking, nervous and shaken, as she looked around the night view. She then whispered, “My life…”

She then pulled out a gun from her purse and said, “I don’t know… This is my boyfriend’s one of many ammunition. That jerk…”

She put it back and said, “Man… I worry about myself… I’m not into guns… What am I doing?”

She walked home, and then forgot everything she thought, during her dark walk.

**XXXXX**

At home, she was lying in bed, in her sleepwear, thinking about what happened today. Kaname said to herself that she’s lost it. She then moaned, thinking about everything. She then said if she’s going to lose everything, if this keeps up.

Kaname, living by herself, has been very depressed. She is lonely, but has friends to look up to. In sadness, she then turned to her cellphone, and texted to Sousuke.

“_Sousuke… will you behave today? So, I cannot have a repeat performance?_”

Sousuke texted back, “_Understood. I’m sorry that all this happened. It’s my fault._”

Kaname sighed, as she plopped her head on the pillow, “That idiot…”

**XXXXX**

One hour later, at night, a man was walking home, drunk and tired, as he was laughing. He started to stumble a bit, and was laughing his head off. He tripped down on a figure, who was lying on the ground, motionless and with a huge bullet hole in her head. The man got up and ignored the corpse on the road. As he was walking home, the lights went black, as the night was pitch black, again.

* * *

The next morning, Kaname entered homeroom, as students were worried over what happened.

One boy asked, “Did you hear? Someone killed Miss Kagurazawa, last night!”

Another girl asked, “Really? Oh my… How did it happen?”

A boy responded, “A bullet to the brain. Was it suicide?”

The first boy said, “Oh, yes. The gun she used had her fingerprints on it…”

Kaname ignored it, as the students kept clamoring that it was Sousuke’s fault. Kaname shook her head and replied, “No… It just happened. I feel sorry for the teacher.”

She trembled, as she quietly whispered, “I don’t know how it happened… but… Was it Sousuke’s gun? He has firearm, since he collects them for his army soldiers… But still… It wasn’t _my _gun… uh, not that I would, but…”

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Kaname presented a pile of guns to the principal, and said, “Here, sir. Also, I am sorry about the teacher dead, last night… If it _is _Mr. Sagara, I did the liberty of giving you his contraband.”

The principal smiled, “Thank you, Miss Chidori. It’s a very sad day, to hear that one of our own faculty has killed herself… But I do not believe that it was suicide… I somehow trust that boy, Sagara…”

Kaname nervously whispered, “Yeah… Me, too…”

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Leonard and Tessa were talking, as Tessa sobbed, “Kaname’s homeroom teacher was killed, last night.”

Leonard said, “It’s so scary… How did it happen?”

Tessa said, “I have no clue… It’s scary to explain why and how… No one told me, but some of my classmates say it’s suicide.”

She was worried, as she said, “Was it really suicide? And what of the party we’re going to have? Most of the students in Jindai will be very disappointed.”

She then said, “We should talk to her… She was feeling dejected and lightheaded, after this morning.”

“Did you talk to her?”

“I did… but… Kaname never looked at me… Senpai isn’t that anxious… I wonder if it had anything to do with the visit by the teacher.”

“Indeed… But--.”

Tessa gasped, “WAIT! I was here with her, yesterday, and she suddenly started to act strange! Kaname yelled at her, called her names, and stormed off. I was there with her, yesterday… I was outside, her teacher told her everything, and much of a strong and passionate speech, she just went ballistic.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. But something I know about it seems odd…”

Tessa replied, “I should go talk to her, since she’s my best friend. I hope this doesn’t cancel the party. I was looking forward to it.”

She left to go find Kaname, as Leonard said, “Me, too. But I have a hunch that her teacher was killed, because she killed herself.”

Tessa was walking down the halls, heading to the bathroom, as Kaname was looking at herself in the mirror. She panted, as she was scared, “What happened? Why is it happening?”

Tessa whispered, “Senpai… She’s not herself… She seems upset.”

She was about to walk in, but Fang and Lan stepped in front of her, as Lan said, “You are going to see her?”

Tessa said, “Yes. I wanted to talk with her. I want to know what is wr--.”

Fang barked, “And cancel that party she has planned on?”

Lan shoved Tessa down and said, “You dare so much ruin this party, and we’re going to chop that pretty little braid of yours!”

Fang snuffed, “Our homeroom teacher died of a freak accident, and you’re not going to comfort her! Leave the class rep alone, if you know what’s good for you.”

Kaname heard a noise, as she saw Fang and Lan pick on Tessa. Tessa pleaded, but the sisters shoved her down and heckled at her.

Fang hissed, “You stay quiet, you little bitch.”

Lan snorted, “Loser!”

She kicked Tessa down, as Fang laughed, “What a loser!”

They cackled, as they walked off. Kaname came out, but she was too late. She leaned to Tessa, who was crying lightly. She asked, “You okay? I heard about what they said…”

Tessa nodded, “Yes… I’m fine… I was trying to--.”

Lan called, as she and Fang were far away, “Hey, Chidori! Ditch that loser, and forget what happened!”

Fang called, “Everywhere you go, she always brings you grief!”

Kaname called back, “You two shut up! How dare you harm Tessa? You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!”

The sisters jeered, “Oooooooooh!”

Kaname roared, “You want to hurt her, fine! I’m warning you! My party is for deserving people!”

She whispered, “Though, I’m not so sure that it may happen now… not after what happened…”

Tessa sniffled, “Senpai…”

Lan laughed, “We wouldn’t be with you, if this loser is invited! She comes, you’re screwed!”

Fang said, “We know exactly what happened! Your boyfriend killed her!”

They went forward, as they approached Kaname. Fang said, “The contraband, we know… The mouthing off, we know… You did it to yourself, just to hide the fact that your boyfriend killed her… out of hate.”

Kaname snarled, “He is not a cold-blooded murderer!”

Lan smirked, “Yeah, right… Of course, we’ll go to your party, if you keep your mouth shut…”

Kaname asked, “What are you talking about?”

Fang said, “We know something _you _don’t know…”

She shoved Kaname down, as Lan kicked Tessa’s back. Lan jeered, “Losers!”

They walked off, as Kaname was getting up. She coughed, “I’m sorry, Tessa… Those bullies…”

Tessa was helped up, as she said, “It’s alright… I was worried about you, since yesterday. Tell me, why did you yell at the teacher?”

Kaname replied, quietly, “I… I don’t know… I… It’s… It just happened… Listen, Tessa, I got to go.”

She walked off, as she said to her, “You be safe, alright? And ignore those two bratty skanks.”

She kept walking, without looking back, as Tessa grew even more worried than before.

* * *

Of course, the next day, after word heard out of the teacher’s death, the party that Kaname planned for so long was cancelled. Most of the students in Jindai High couldn’t go, because of what happened, the other day. Tessa and Leonard were walking to the building, as he said, “So, it appears that it’s over, huh?”

Tessa sobbed, “And I was looking forward to it. But I’m worried that those two may jump on us and beat me up, like before.”

“Well, they won’t. Kaname saved you, but she’s still upset over the issues concerning Sousuke.”

“Sagara-senpai would never be a murderer! I know it! Kaname-senpai needs to understand!”

“It’s fine, sis.” Leonard said, “For now, let’s just relax and head in.”

Kaname marched out of the school and roared, “THEY CAN’T DO THIS TO HIM!”

Tessa gasped, but Kaname shoved them out of the way, without looking at them. She growled, “My boyfriend gets detention, because of some stupid shit he did? HE KNEW ABOUT MISS KAGURAZAWA?! DAMN IT!”

Tessa asked, “Kaname-senpai?”

Kaname ignored her, as she whispered, “Senpai…”

She cried, “Don’t tell me… Sagara-senpai _did _kill her?”

She rushed to her, as Tessa yelled, “SENPAI!”

Kaname gasped, as she sobbed, “OH! Tessa, it’s you…”

“What happened?”

“Leave me alone! Those two have the gall to say that they knew about Sousuke!”

“Huh?”

“I was appalled by the framework… that I yelled at them, and bolted out of here!”

She explained that Lan and Fang, after hearing news that the party was cancelled, exposed Sousuke Sagara as a murderer, who killed the teacher. Kaname was angered by it that she yelled at both of them, and stormed out of the school.

Kaname shouted, “THOSE ASSHOLES! THEY HAD NO RIGHT! SOUSUKE’S INNOCENT! HE’S INNOCENT!”

She sobbed, as Tessa yelled, “THAT DOESN’T MEAN THAT YOU CAN YELL AT THEM! THEY’LL DO WORSE OFF THAN BEFORE, LIKE YESTERDAY!”

Kaname let go of Tessa’s grip, as she barked, “You may be my friend, but I cannot let you go with me on this! Tessa, I’m sorry…”

Tessa whispered, as Kaname walked off, “Senpai, I know he didn’t do it…”

She then sniffed, and whispered, “Blood? Kaname-senpai smells like blood…”

Leonard asked, “Something wrong?”

Tessa thought, “I know Sagara-senpai is innocent, but… it looks like either those two snobs doused her with blood… or it could be that…”

She shook her head and said, “Nah, it couldn’t be. Kaname Chidori would _never _resort to murdering her own teacher.”

Leonard asked, “Huh?”

Tessa gasped, and stammered, “N-n-n-n-no… I mean, it’s nothing. I was talking to myself.”

She thought, “Should I follow her? I wonder what she is doing… I knew she would never resort to killing her homeroom teacher. But the way she’s been acting, the way she defends Sagara-senpai…”

* * *

That night, Tessa decided to find and follow Kaname, who was walking down the road, in pitch black. Kaname was feeling uneasy, as she was unhappy. Tessa crept in the shadows, as Kaname was hearing footsteps, in the dark. She turned around, as Tessa hid behind the tree. She then asked, “Who’s there? Hello?”

She was worried, as she said, “Must be my imagination.”

And then she resumed walking, only for Tessa to feel easily relieved. She said, “Good. At first, I thought she would be responsible, but she’s just heading home. And I thought I was worried.”

She walked home, as Kaname spotted a man, in a black suit in slick black hair. He approached her and asked if she wants to go somewhere. She stepped back and declined the offer. But then, the man grabbed her arm, and let out a lecherous grin.

**XXXXX**

At Tessa’s house, she was relaxing in the couch, as she was sighing, “Maybe I was hard on this issue. Kaname-senpai would _never _do such a thing. But how she has blood… on her hands, it’s like…”

She watched TV, as the news suddenly played. The reports showed of a murder that occurred in a small road, near town. Tessa gasped, “No… I just came here, and… NO!”

She sobbed, “Kaname-senpai, she… She’s dead…”

But the reports show of a man that was brutally butchered from his waist up. He was the same creepy pervert that tried to grab Kaname. Tessa was shocked, and then said in disbelief, slouching on the couch, “It… It’s not true… Was I right? Kaname Chidori _did _kill her homeroom teacher?”

She remained shocked, as she was pondering what to do. Suddenly, the phone rang, as she slowly answered it. It was Leonard, as he said, “Hey, sis, did you see the news?”

“Yeah, I did…” she sobbed, “Kaname… I think she--.”

“There’s no way it’s her. Senpai would never do that!”

“Yeah, but there’s no proof! But I know that she did it… The scent of blood on her hands, her outbursts towards her homeroom teacher, the voices in her head… I just saw her walking down the road, earlier tonight. And don’t get me wrong, I thought she was going to do something bad. But I was right, and I missed it.”

Tessa concluded, as she said, “I have to know, Leonard… Did she or did she not kill her homeroom teacher?”

Leonard said, “She wouldn’t do that!”

Tessa sighed and said, “You’re right… She did save me, after all, from those bullies. But still… Why would she--?”

She got another call, as it was Sousuke. She then said, “I’ll call you back. Bye.”

She switched lines and said, “Hello? Oh, Sagara-senpai? What’s wrong?”

Sousuke, Kaname’s friend, told Tessa that he wants to break up with her, after what happened between him and her, after a lot of students are upset over the party. Mostly it’s because he’s to blame for what may happen.

“It’s alright, senpai, it’s not your fault.” Tessa said, in a forced smile, “But…”

She then frowned, “…but it’s not because of you. I’m sure Kaname will understand. I’ll tell her, if you’d like to.”

She hung up, as she thought, “She’s going to hell, is she? She’s got a lot of bad luck, since the other day. What’s wrong with Kaname-senpai?”

* * *

The next afternoon, Kaname was sitting in a bench, having lunch. Tessa closely walked towards her, as she was worried. She was nervous, as she asked, “Should I? She must have heard the news…”

She stepped back, as she felt a dark aura around her. She whispered, “No… Why does it feel black and morbid? Has she…?”

She walked off, as she was nervous, “Still… To lose someone like her… Sagara-senpai, he can’t dump her… But I know what may be the issue. Could she be the one that slaughtered our teacher?”

As she was walking, Kaname noticed her. Then she turned away and whispered, “Does she know?”

She called, “Tessa!”

Tessa stopped, as Kaname called, “Can I, uh… have a word with you, alone?”

“Uh, sure…”

They went behind a tree, far from people viewing them. Kaname moaned, as she was upset. She sobbed, “I take it that you had no idea what happened… But I do.”

“What’s wrong, senpai?” Tessa asked.

Kaname said, completely upset, “I don’t know… I started to have… blackouts… and I hear… voices in my head… They tell me to kill, but I chose not to. I’m not a killer. I resist from primal purging. But whenever I wake up, hearing voices, I was scared…”

She explained, “I wake up, I was in bed, and in my pajamas. I get relaxed from a peaceful night’s sleep… and suddenly, I wake up, covered in blood, realizing I was involved in a murder. Soaked in red blood, I screamed! I couldn’t help myself! What have I become? It just happened, whenever I did something, in my sleep!”

Tessa replied, “It’s nothing wrong, senpai… You just had a nightmare… which seemed real…”

She thought, as she was scared, “No… Did she just… Is she for real?”

She asked her, “Senpai, I want to know… Do you remember what happened to your teacher? I want to know… I know those voices made you appear in blood, whenever you wake up, but…”

She bit her lip and said, “Did you kill the teacher?”

Kaname gasped, as Tessa ran off, “SORRYIFISAIDTHATSENPAI!” frantically shrilling in fright.

Kaname asked, “Killed the teacher? What is she talking about?”

Tessa ran off, as she was near the forest area. She sniffled, as she said, “I can’t believe I said that… Senpai would never do such a thing. Calm down… Just get it over with… Kaname would never resort to murder… Would she?”

She walked off, but was pulled in by a lone hand. It was Sousuke’s. He then said, “SHH! Am I glad to see you?”

He whispered to her, as he held her tight, covering her mouth, as she was trying to scream, “Stay away from Kaname Chidori! Understand? She’s not human! I know exactly what was wrong with her. She killed many people, after she killed the teacher, and blamed it on me. I was nowhere near the teacher, at the time of her death. And she’s becoming unhinged. Just stay away from her. She won’t rest, until she is satisfied with her bloodlust. Just promise that you stay away from her! Understand?”

Tessa nodded, with tears in her eyes, “Yes, yes… Please lemme go…”

Sousuke whispered, “Now, I’m going to let you out, and you never speak of this to anyone… Got it?”

He let her go, as Tessa ran off. She panicked, as she whimpered, “So, my assumptions were right… Kaname… She killed the teacher…”

She kept running back, as Kaname saw Tessa ran by. She thought, “Poor Tessa. She asked if I did something wrong.”

**XXXXX**

At class, Kaname was in her seat, doing schoolwork. However, as she was working, she heard a voice.

_Kill her._

She gasped, as she heard that voice. But that’s not the worst.

_Kill him. NO! Kill the students in the class. But stay quiet._

She started to fidget and shake, as she ignored the voices. She whispered, as she was working, “Just someone from behind me. Just a prank.”

_Kill her. Kill the students._

Kaname panicked, as she was trembling. She then started to see the teacher’s face, and was scared. She started to breathe heavily, as the words “_Kill her_” continued to echo inside her. And then, after five minutes of the voices… she tossed her desk down and stood up.

“**STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!**” She shrieked, “**STOP WITH THE VOICES ALREADY!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! **PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!!!”

She crouched to the floor, as the students were concerned, “Ah, please… make it stop… No more! NO MORE!”

She was being helped up, as Tessa and Leonard overheard what happened, from downstairs. Tessa whimpered, “Kaname…”

Leonard asked, “Did… Did something happened to her?”

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Kaname was sent to the nurse’s office, as she was trembling in a pale white look. She shivered, “No more… Stop this… Please, make it stop…”

Tessa appeared to her, as Kaname sniffled. Tessa barked, “How could you? Those voices! I want to know! Your screams were heard in the entire campus! The teacher, that guy… It was you, wasn’t it?”

She was furious, as she told Kaname, “Don’t think Sagara-senpai told me about it sooner! I was going to ask if you did it, but you’re a murderer!”

Kaname gasped, as she shivered, “I… I killed the teacher? Those voices, they…”

She sat up and snarled, “Sousuke told you, didn’t he?”

Tessa nodded, as she stated, “I know it was you… The minute I learned what you said to the teacher, the other day! I can’t believe you would do something so foolish!”

Kaname growled, “You little yellow-necked bastard! You had to guess who I was… Why would you know that, already? I trusted you! Sousuke killed him, not me!”

Suddenly, her eyes started to bulge, as she spoke horrific, “So what if I did kill the fucking teacher? No one would believe you! I know what you’re thinking… _Kaname isn’t responsible. Leave her, she’s innocent._”

Kaname spoke normally, as she was sobbing, “No… I had nothing to do with the teacher…”

“Yes, you did, you bitch! She didn’t want you to have this special party!”

She was having an argument with herself. Kaname shrieked, “NO! I just want fun!”

Her other self hissed, “Oh, really? You’re going to let this canary sing out what you did?”

Tessa stepped back, as Kaname grabbed a scalpel. She stammered, “Stay back… Kaname-senpai!”

Kaname grinned, “Tessa… Hold still, you whore… while I cut off that braid of yours, from the neck up.”

Kaname laughed demonically, as she approached Tessa. She shrieked, “KANAME! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT’S ME! KANAME!”

Kaname cackled, “DIE, YOU SQUEALER!”

She stabbed at her, but she dodged out of the way. Tessa ran off, as Leonard caught her. She shrieked, “KANAME CHIDORI’S GONE BERSERK!”

Kaname gasped, as she was in the hallway, with a scalpel in hand. Most of the students were in shock, as Kaname shivered in fear. Everyone was clamoring, as Kaname looked around, completely in shock, with the scalpel in her hand. Some even say that Kaname did kill the teacher, but a few students don’t think so. Sousuke turned away, as he was unhappy. Kaname was in tears, as she sobbed, “What… have I… done?”

She dropped to her knees and was crying, realizing what she did.

* * *

Hours later, Kaname was taken away to a hospital, after she was mentally insane. Luckily, they want Kaname to come back to school, real soon, since it was a bit of a constant reaction. Kaname left the school, as Tessa sniffled, “Kaname… She did it. I know it!”

Sousuke said, “No… She _did _do it. But no one believes it, without proof.”

“What’ll happen to her?”

“Well, she may come back… but I doubt she will ever return to school.”

Tessa was sad, as Sousuke held her tight. He hugged her, as she was crying, knowing that Kaname was gone.

However, as the ambulance was driving away, Kaname noticed Tessa and Sousuke in a view, and gasped in horror. She whispered, as she thought, “Sousuke… Did he frame me… just to hang with her?”

She growled, “Some friend… Bastard…”

She sat in the ambulance, seething in anger, though she was heartbroken. She lost her boyfriend to another, after the mistake she did.

**XXXXX**

Though, that night, at a local sanitarium, Kaname was sitting in her bed, pondering the situation. She started to seethe and growl, as she pictured that image. Her other voice called, “_Sousuke did this to you. Her and Tessa, they did this to get rid of you, because of what you did! Well, it’s not going down like this!_”

Kaname sat up, and then rushed to the doors, roaring in anger, “GET ME OUT OF HERE! SOUSUKE, YOU BASTARD!”

Two doctors appeared, as they opened the door, about to restrain her. But Kaname, after being held down to the floor, held a spare knife in her hand. The doctor held up the syringe to sedate her, but Kaname lunged the knife onto the doctor’s chest. The doctor was bleeding out, as the second doctor tried to steady himself. Kaname killed the second one, using the needle, jabbing it into his head. She through the dead doctors to the floor, and ran out of her room, hiding from the security guards.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Sousuke’s house, he was walking home, while on the phone with Tessa. He said, “Well, I talked it over with the others, and we agreed to have the party at my place. Kaname can’t come, unless she calms down. But we do feel sorry for her, after her sudden outbursts of rage. I know, but she has been acting strange. I had my suspicions about her.”

Tessa asked, on the phone, “But… Did she really go into full lengths to kill the teacher?”

“I had no clue. But she told me that she had been hearing the voices inside her to do bad things. But it’ll pass. Kaname will come back, and she’ll be her young, beautiful, and normal self, again.”

“Really? But I’m not good enough for you?”

“She’ll handle the news. Once she returns, I plan to break up with her, and date you. You’re a cute girl, though, but I would never soil myself to kohais like you. But you’re an exception.”

“Thanks, I guess… But Kaname, will she be alright? She has been gone from school, after we went ballistic.”

Sousuke chuckled, “Oh, it’ll pass. Kaname’s not that violent, you know.”

He hung up and sighed, “Well, Sousuke, you really outdid yourself. Gee, I feel sorry for Kaname. It’ll pass, but…”

He suddenly had a chilling thought, as Kaname may return to school, and torch down the whole building with everyone in it. Sousuke gulped, with his eyes widened, as he went home.

**XXXXX**

That evening, outside of the sanitarium, Kaname walked out of the building, through the back door, with her school uniform tattered and covered in blood. It was raining, as she looked up to the sky. She snickered, and then laughed, “Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!”

She was laughing loud and demonic, armed with a cleaver in her hands. She grinned demonically, as she walked off, back to the neighborhood. But it was a long ways there.

“Kill him… and her… Anybody dies? Not my problem… Kill them!”

She continued to walk, muttering the words in her head.

As she walked, Lan and Fang were walking down the streets, on their phones. Lan joked, “So, the party’s back on, but in Sagara’s running?”

Fang said, “Duh. Who needs that loser, Kaname? She goes insane, and poof, she’s gone.”

“What a letdown. But Sousuke’s party, awesome!”

They continued to walk, as Kaname was creeping behind them. Lan said, “Still, you thinking of getting to him, before the others? It should be me, and not that preteen bimbo, Testarossa.”

Fang replied, “He’s going to be our meal ticket. I mean, you get him on Weekends, I get him, every day.”

Lan huffed, “You nuts? It’s obvious that he’s into the short-haired girls.”

Fang giggled, “That hairstyle? Please. He likes me, more.”

Lan jerked away and scoffed, “HMPH! At least he’s gone from that blue-haired skank. That loser, Testarossa, has nothing on him.”

Fang said, as she was dialing up Sousuke’s number, “I’m going to call him, and tell him which of us is hotter.”

Fang walked farther, as Lan held her phone, “No, me! I’m calling him!”

She started to dial-up, as Fang reached him first. Lan snuffed, “Jerk.”

Fang called, “Hello… Sousuke? Hello?”

No answer. Fang tried to pick up, but he could not be reached. Fang said, “Damn it. Must be dead. Hey, sis, give me _your _phone. I think my batteries are--.”

She gasped, as Lan’s body was gutted open, with her torso and stomach cleaved open. Lan croaked, as she was coughing blood, “Fang… Hellllp… meee…”

A shadowy figure appeared, and held a knife towards Lan’s neck. Fang was shocked, as she shivered, “No way… It’s… It can’t be…”

**SLICE!  
**The figure slice through the neck of Lan, and then she fell dead, with her eyes rolled up, and her mouth oozing blood. The woman showed herself to be Kaname, as Fang shivered, panicked in fear, “No… Then, it _is _true!”

Kaname smirked, “You’re not calling Sousuke… He’s _MINE!!!_”

Fang tripped and fell, and tried to reach for the phone. She sobbed, as she dialed the police. She called, “HELP! POLICE! THERE’S A GIRL TRYING TO KILL ME!”

But the phone was not responding. It was down to one bar. Fang dashed off, as Kaname threw a knife towards her. It stabbed her in the thigh, and she tripped to the concrete. Kaname slowly went closer, and approached the downed Fang. Fang pleaded, “Mercy… please… I didn’t do anything!”

Kaname held up her phone and said, “Where is he? You were going to call him?”

Fang pleaded, “I was only talking about the party. I didn’t want to make things so complicated to you…”

Kaname grinned, “Good…”

**STAB!  
**Kaname stabbed Fang with the cleaver, straight into the heart and lungs. Fang fell dead, and Kaname pulled the knife out. She held Fang’s phone and dropped it to the ground, and crushed it with her foot. She walked off, leaving the twins on the ground, dead and bloodied.

**XXXXX**

Though, at Sousuke’s house, he double-locked the doors and panicked, “There… Uh, I, I, I never wanted to sense this… She can’t come here, while I am home. I’m not gonna think about her… I’m just going to relax.”

He then calmed down and went to the bathroom.

Hours later, Sousuke got out of the shower, and into his boxers, drying himself off. He heard a noise, “Hello? What is going on here?”

He rushed to the door and opened it. He peered into the dark hallway, and then sighed, “Good… It must be the cat. Damn cats always making noise…”

He shut the door, and his eyes opened wide. He turned around, and then shrieked in horror. Kaname was hanging on the ceiling, staring at him with demonic white eyes. She then hissed in a demonic tone, “No one breaks up with _me_, Sousuke Sagara!”

She leapt off the ceiling and shrieked in a demonic cry. She tackled him down, and blood splattered all over Sousuke’s bedroom, including his windows.

* * *

Tessa was walking by, in the middle of a dusky Saturday afternoon, as she felt a bit relieved. But she was too worried.

“Sagara-senpai hasn’t called… those two bullies were gone today… Leonard, he must know…” She thought.

She then saw police cars and ambulances drive by. Tessa asked, “Huh? What happened? Another murder? But Kaname-senpai’s in the hospital. She would nev--.”

She was pulled into the bushes, as Leonard said to her, “Sis, you came here… Bad news…”

She asked him, “What happened? How come I see ambulances?”

He showed him a news report on his iPhone. Tessa read the article aloud:  
_3 Jindai High Students found dead and mutilated; 2 dead in middle of street, while male student found bloodied in his room… Assailant was yet to be identified._

“Kaname?” She shivered, “NO!” She recognized the three deaths: Sousuke, Fang, & Lan.

He said, “Calm down. I have a feeling it’s her… but we have no proof.”

Tessa sobbed, “IT’S NOT SAFE HERE IN JAPAN, ANYMORE! Kaname Chidori killed her ex-boyfriend, and she killed those two!”

He said, “I know it’s not too much, but we have to go to Kaname’s house, and maybe learn more. If it _is _her, she’s probably hiding there.”

She shivered, “I’m scared, brother…”

He held her and said, “Then I’ll go with you. We can make it there, possibly at night…”

“But I have curfew…”

“Screw it!”

They walked together, as they were heading to Kaname’s house. A shadowy figure loomed over them, as it followed them.

**XXXXX**

The Testarossa siblings slowly opened the front door, as it was unlocked. The room was completely dark, as Tessa held up a flashlight. She whimpered, “This is Kaname’s house now… after she was taken away…”

He whispered, “Follow me… Maybe we can find some clues…”

She gasped, as she looked at a door, “WHAT IS THAT?”

He shushed her and said, “Calm down… This must be her room…”

The door showed a faint light from under the door. Tessa whimpered, “She might be in there… I can’t go in…”

They slowly crept towards the door and slowly opened it. They stepped in and Tessa sniffled, “This room looks dank and dark…”

She closed the door and whispered, “She’s not here…”

Leonard pointed at a desk. “Look…”

* * *

_And this is where we came in…_

* * *

They both approached the desk, which was wooden and slightly scratched. Tessa approached the desk and saw a small scroll, with a huge lump on it. She opened the scroll and gasped in horror. Leonard asked, “Tessa?”

Tessa asked, “Yeah?”

He asked her, as their eyes were dilated and shocked, “Do you noticed something familiar about this scroll?”

Tessa sniffled, “You mean… that it’s Sousuke’s severed fingers in the scroll?”

There were four fingers inside the scroll, covered in blood, and was shriveling a bit. A woman in long blue hair appeared from behind them. Leonard whispered, “If only we would’ve believed him… he would still be alive…”

They have found the fingers of Sousuke Sagara, wrapped in a scroll, and with the words written in blood “_More blood to feed_”.

Tessa sobbed, “Oh, Leonard… Could it be that we befriended a deranged homicidal maniac?”

The woman said, “Do you think this is a problem?”

The twins shrieked in horror, as a woman was armed with a chainsaw. Her uniform was tattered and ruined, and covered in blood. It was a white long-sleeved uniform with a red bow, and green trim, with a green skirt. It was Kaname Chidori, covered in blood, as she snickered, “You found me out, did you?”

She shrilled, as Leonard and Tessa were cornered. Kaname roared, “ALRIGHT, BOYS! You know what I’m going to do now???”

They gasped, as Kaname prepared the chainsaw. The chainsaw started, as the siblings ran off. Kaname called out, “TESSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU BIIIIIIIIIIITCH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!!!”

Tessa and Leonard ran out of the house, as Kaname chased after them. She yelled out, “So, you want to know what the voices said? I want to have fun! Because I _am _having fun! AND BLOODSHED IS TRUE FUN!”

Leonard tripped, as Tessa shrieked, running in the pitch black streets, “LEONARD!”

He shrieked, “GO! RUN AWAY!”

Tessa continued running, as Leonard was left behind. Tessa kept running, as Kaname’s voice echoed in the night, screaming for blood. She cried, “IF ONLY I’D HELP HER, SHE’D NEVER RESORT TO KILLING PEOPLE!”

**XXXXX**

She finally made it to her house, and ran into the front door. She locked the door tight, and ran off into the corner of the front room, balled up in fear. She started to panic and sob, as the room was lit up. She thought, as she was breathing heavily, “Kaname… Say it isn’t so… Kaname, I’m sorry… Why didn’t I help you?”

She held herself, as she was waiting for Kaname to go away. Suddenly, the phone rang. She picked it up and called, “Hello?”

From the other line, deep breathing was made, as it started to slowly inhale and exhale. It was hazy and demonic, and its reception was distorted. Tessa hung it up, and whispered, “It’s nobody… Kaname cannot get me… Kaname cannot get me… Kaname can--.”

**BZZT!  
**The power went out, as Tessa gasped. She called, “Hello? Did the power went out?”

A figure walked out of the backway, with hedge clippers in her hands. She was the one that severed the fuse box wires. Tessa suddenly crept off, heading to her room, until she heard a knock on the door. The door opened slowly, as Tessa asked, “Leonard? Is that you? Did you make it?”

A figure appeared, as she held up a severed head with long silver hair. She grinned, as blood was oozing on the floor. Tessa shrieked in horror, as she saw the woman with a bloodied outfit and a knife in her hand. Tessa shrieked, “AAAAAAAAAAGH! KANAME! Please, don’t kill me… I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

Kaname giggled demonically, “For a second there, I mistook you for a threat. But you’re just a bad, bad girl…”

Tessa shouted, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Kaname called out, “TESSA, YOU BITCH! GET BACK HERE!”

Tessa rushed upstairs to her room, as Kaname followed her. Tessa slammed the door shut, as the building was pitch black. Kaname called, “Tessa… Tessssssssssssss-sssssaaaaaaa…”

She sang out, “Where are yoooooooooooooooou?”

Tessa whimpered, as she was hiding in the closet, scared stiff. Kaname bust into her room, and then hissed, “Tessa… Where are you… You little bitch… And do you want to die, like your friends? Your new boyfriend, Sousuke? I severed his head and fingers, after I gouged Fang and Lan! If you think that’s worse off than killing my homeroom teacher, then yes! I KILLED HER, AND A PERVERT THAT TRIED TO GRAB MY ASS! AND WHEN YOU FOUND OUT, I WENT BALLISTIC! So I had to go to the voices in my head… The only way it’ll go away… is to kill you…”

She went to the closet door, as she held the knife up, “GOODBYE, TESSA!”

Tessa held up a shotgun, and aimed it at her. Kaname gasped, as she stepped back, “TESSA! What are you doing? Jesus Christ, where did you get that gun?”

Tessa sniffled, “Something… that should’ve been done a long time ago!”

**BANG!  
**She fired, but she missed Kaname. Tessa’s eyes went sadistic, as she hissed, “You would kill my brother, and kill your boyfriend… I wanted a peaceful life… and you ruined it… All I ever wanted… was a party… YOU RUINED MY CHANCE AT A FUCKING PARTY, YOU RAGED-UP ASSWIPE!”

Tessa suddenly snapped, as she aimed at Kaname. Kaname seethed, as she was armed with a cleaver, “You wouldn’t try to kill me, you brat! After everything that I have done for you, you would control your inner rage?”

Tessa yelled, “You did this to cover up the fact that I killed my teacher, after she gave me detention, for an act I wasn’t responsible of! You had me in your arms, trying to calm me down. AND LOOK WHERE THIS ENDED UP! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU FINALLY SNAPPED! YOU RUINED MY LIFE, KANAME CHIDORI!”

Kaname swatted the shotgun away, as Tessa shivered, “You wouldn’t…”

Kaname held up her knife, and then snarled, “I’m serious… How could you do this to me, you fucking bitch?”

She approached Tessa, as she snickered, “SO LONG, SILVER FOX!”

She rushed into Tessa, but she grabbed Kaname’s arms, and then started to struggle at each other, trying to fight off each other. Kaname growled, as she was in a ballistic, and Tessa yelled, shaking her head, trying to stop her. They both started to shake and tackle onto each other.

**SMASH!  
**Tessa smashed through the window, and held Kaname out of the window, as the winds started to blow. Kaname was being pinned down, as Tessa cried, “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? THE OLD KANAME CHIDORI IS GONE FOREVER, BECAUSE OF ME! BUT IT’S MY FAULT I LET THIS HAPPENED! YOU WOULD’VE LET ME GET AWAY WITH MURDER! **BUT YOU DIDN’T! YOU STOPPED ME FROM BLOODLUST, ONLY FOR YOU TO KILL, IN YOUR OWN BLOODLUST!**”

Kaname cried, “I SHOULD’VE KILLED YOU!”

Tessa snarled, “I HATE YOU!”

They continued to struggle and fight, as Kaname suddenly started to tilt back. Tessa was about to kill Kaname. But she stepped back, as she was crying, stepping back from what she was about to do. She dropped to her knees and wept, “Kaname… I couldn’t do it… No… No, I just…”

Kaname whispered, as she was worried, “Tessa…”

Tessa was crying, as Kaname was sitting down, learning of her feelings. Kaname sniffled, as she sobbed, “Tessa, I’m so sorry… Tessa…”

She and Tessa were crying together, as they realize that they have done cruel things. Tessa sniffled, as she hugged Kaname. They both shared a hug, as Kaname was happy. She whimpered, “Tessa, I’m sorry… Forgive me for hurting you. I didn’t know what I was doing…”

Tessa nodded, as she wept, “It’s… alright… Kaname… I am sorry that this happened…”

Kaname sobbed, “Tessa…”

As they hugged, as the night sky continued to darken, as clouds float over the moon.

**STAB!  
**But then, a sound of a stabbing sound was made. A body fell, as it was in long blue hair. Kaname fell dead, as Tessa held up a knife. She then had a demonic emotionless look.

“Everything will be fine, Kaname…” she said in a monotone voice, “Everything will be fine…”

She suddenly stood up and walked out of her house, leaving Kaname’s body lying on the balcony floor, bleeding out from her wounds. Her eyes were dilated and her skin started to go pale. Tessa left her house, through the back door, with a fresh new pair of clothing on, with her bloodied clothing tossed into the incinerator. Tessa left into the darkness, and never looked back. She disappeared, after she murdered her former best friend, who killed her boyfriend, Tessa’s brother, and two bullies, and even her old teacher. Of course, no one ever found out about how it happened.

* * *

The next morning, Kaname’s body was discovered, as blood was everywhere. They noticed that something was marked on the wall, written by Kaname’s own blood. It then said…  
_“Tessa…”_

The cops could not find Tessa, since she had already disappeared. Of course, they had no clue which Tessa that Kaname was talking about. Jindai High would be quiet… after the deaths of a teacher and five students. And no one even mentioned the names of Sousuke, Kaname, Fang and Lan, and Leonard, since they believe that Teletha Testarossa killed them. … … …though, it wasn’t her that killed them, but she was the one who made Kaname kill.

Tessa’s voice spoke, “The deed is done. Kill more… More…”

A student with brown hair heard it, as she was walking to the hallway. She shivered, as she nodded, but doesn’t know what to do. It turns out that the voice inside Kaname’s head… was Tessa, all along.

* * *

_Portrait of a murder, caused by continuation. Teletha Testarossa, former student of Jindai High, the puppet master of darkness, the cause of many deaths. She disappears into the shadows, never to be seen again… but she will be heard from. But the next time you walk down the murky halls of a high school, in this late at night, remember to pay attention and ignore the voices in your head; because when you hear a girl’s voice, and they tell you to kill… you’re bound to be stuck in her sic twisted deeds. And if you’re wondering how to stop the voices from controlling you, don’t bother. Chances are that you’re stuck in a mass unquenchable thirst of bloodlust… in the “**Tales of the Bizarre**”._

* * *

_ **Good night…  
** _


End file.
